The Minecraft Saga: In The Beginning!
by TheAsomCrafter
Summary: Imagine a world where a boy has to run for his life from the most scariest thing you've ever met. Imagine a Creeper blowing up in your face. Imagine a world where you can do anything. In this amazing adventure series, a boy, named Asomboy4, and his cat, Emerald, go on a dangerous adventure where someone, somewhere, is hunting them down. And that person, is Herobrine.
1. Before the Adventure!

**"What niccce thingsSsSs you got there. It would be a SsSshame is SsSsSsSomething happend to it!"No,**

**NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" "sSsSsS" *BOOM!***

* * *

It was nice day in the Minecraft world, as the square sun was just rising. With some meat in my

inventory, I went to my furnace to cook breakfast. As the meat was cooking, I gazed through my window at the Minecraft world.

"I'll find some diamonds someday... right Emerald?"

Emerald was my pet cat, a great creeper 'slayer'.

"Meow!" Emerald purred.

My meat was done cooking. I fed some raw fish to Emerald, and I ate my own meat.

When I was done eating, I started to put on my iron armor. Emerald meowed, confused.

"I'm going to get some more food, we're all out." I said. "Also, I need to get some more supplies for my house. You wanna come?"

Emerald meowed with excitement. "Lets go then!" I took my bow, arrows, my sword and my compass. My cat followed closely. As soon as I walked out of the door, my adventure had begun.

**(OMG IT'S A LINE BREAK :O)**

I had my sword in hand, covered in pixelated blood from the slayed cows and chickens. I had a 64 stack of raw chicken and beef.

"That should be enough. Right, Emerald? Emerald! What are you doing?" Emerald was munching on the fish I had for him.

"That was supposed to be for later! Never mind, we'll get more sooner or later."

A little while later, we had all the supplies we needed. We got wood, dirt, food and stone in great quantities.

But I felt like we were missing something. Food? No. I have more then we need. Weapons? No. I have 9 of them. 5 iron, 1 diamond sword a friend gave to me, and 3 stone swords.

Armor? No, I'm wearing full iron armor and I have an extra set in my inventory. Then, it hit me. Diamonds, I need diamonds. The shiny blue material that would make me rich, look, feel, and be awesome.

"Emerald? Today, we're going to find diamonds, no matter what."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is your conscience speaking! My name is Daanish, I am a cat, and I like chili-cheese fries! Just kidding, but my name is actually Daanish. Anyways, I have a good freind who made a spin-off of my Asom (Ha, get it? Asom, awesome? Ha, ha) story and he is named jawesome1134! Here is the link: s/10128455/1/The-Adventures-of-Emerald-and-Meow-Meow-Tiger**

**^ Copy-paste dat into da url box-thingy**

**Anyways, check out my other stories and jawesome1134's stories as well! (Imma going to call him Jacob from now on, ok?) **

**Ok, conscience, OUT!**


	2. Secrets Revealed!

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to post this! I had a lot of school projects to do, and I had to heal after Valentine's Day… uhmmm…uh…. *cries silently* Ok! Let's get back to the story! *continues crying***

**WOOO! CANADA WON GOOOOOOLLLLD…. I mean… BUDDDDDEEEEEERRRRR! ASDFGHJKL**

* * *

Luckily, I had enough mining supplies to last a week. I had 4 pickaxes, 2 64 stacks of torches, and _**TONS**_ of food. I found a cave that should be deep enough to get to level 10. That's where the diamonds are. I walked up to the cave.

I looked down.

"Woah! That's…BIG! That's not a cave, that's a ravine!

As I stared down the humongous ravine, my cat started meowing. **:3**

"No! Don't go in there! You'll die! Let me make a water ladder first!" I said.

I got out my water bucket, and placed the water down. It poured into the ravine, and we started going down it. My cat followed. When we were halfway down the ladder, Emerald came too close to the edge of the water ladder.

"No Emerald, you'll fall!"

I was too late.

He fell.

**Editor's note: Well, that escalated quickly!**

"MEOOOOOOOOOW!"

"EMERAAAAAAAAAALD!"

Emerald hit the ground with a sickening _**THUNK**_. I saw red, then particles. Tears rolled down my eyes. Emerald was the only friend I had. All my friends are dead. I felt like life wasn't worth living.

**(Omg, you don't have to be so sadistic! God!)**

LET ME FINISH! Anyways, I started to climb back up.

Wait.

What was that?

It's shaped like…like… a cat! I went back down. It was a cat! My cat! But encased in emerald!

"Holy… It's Emerald! How am I supposed to get him out of this rock?"

I picked up something. It was gun powder!

Emerald didn't die; he encased himself in emerald and killed a creeper! I waved my hand in front of Emeralds face. Then the emerald started to crack.

Then, it burst. Emerald was alive!

"Yay! I'm alive! Uhmm… I mean… Meow?"

I was shocked. Emerald can not only encase himself in emerald at will, but also talk!

"Wow, I never knew you can talk!" I said.

"Yeah, and watch this!"

Emeralds eyes started glowing.

"What…"

**(Imagine a green laser charging up)**

Emerald focused on a skeleton, then a neon green laser ejected from his eyes. I stumbled back, and fell. The beam lasted for a good 30 seconds, and then stopped.

When the dust cleared, I saw it.

The skeleton was dead.

There was a 100 block hole in the wall.

**(WHAT?! You counted?!)**

Shut up.

"Oh my god, _**YOU **_did this?"

**(*In a sarcastic voice* Noooooo, he TOTALLY didn't do it. What do you expect, a mega-creeper blew up?)**

I told you. Shut. Up.

"Wait a minute. The hole in the wall at our house wasn't a creeper!"

Emerald laughed nervously.

"I was practising?"

"Come on Emerald! But that dosent matter now. You have superpowers!"

I hugged Emerald.

He was a super cat!

"Come on Asom, let's go looking for diamonds!"

* * *

**Aaaaand im back! Meaning-less question time!**

**What does this mean for Emerald and Asom?**

**Will this turn of events affect their adventure?**

**Does this story suck?**

**Will this be the end for Asom and Emerald?**

**Did you know I switched the names?**

**Is my Minecraft username Asomboy4?**

**Are you going to leave your answers in the comments?**

**Do you want more Minecraft saga?**

**Is jawesome1134 a baws?**

**Will you check his stories out?**

Ok, im done.

**Or am I?**


End file.
